The Birthweek Song
The Birthweek Song is the 4th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired April 25, 2010. Plot Tori is having a hard time finding a present for Trina, since it's almost her "Birthweek." She calls it a "Birthweek" because she thinks a birthday is not enough of a celebration. She tried getting suggestions from her friends, but their suggestions weren't good. She also tried to get Trina the shoes she wanted, but turns out that Trina already bought them, and on sale. So André suggested that she writes and performs a song for her on her birthweek. When the big day came, Tori sang You're The Reason. After performing the song, Trina asked where was her present, which made Tori furious and tell her the real gift. So she rushed everybody outside in the pouring rain to talk to her personally. When Trina said that she failed in getting her a present, Tori gave her a flash drive of the song. The next day, Jade let Tori drink garbage coffee. Then Trina walked in and told her that she sold the song to her friend's uncle, who owns a record label, used the money to buy a hat (which she now considers as Tori's present), and got to record the song professionally. Tori ended up being furious, and giving Trina the garbage coffee. While recording, the producers found out that Trina wasn't the real vocalist. Trina fixed the problem by calling Tori and Andr é to go to the studio. While Tori was recording the song, the producer gets a call from his friend and, is later revealed that he (the producer's friend), played the song for Beyoncé. The producer said that she freaked out to the song and she wants her to record it professionally. So the producers quickly leave, leaving Tori, André, and Trina at the recording studio, with the lights off. Subplot Robbie attempts to teach his inept grandmother how to use the internet. Stressed out with repeated calls from his grandmother, Robbie invites a friend to come to Mamaw's house that night, in which Cat accepts. ﻿ It turns out, that Mamaw openly dislikes Cat, especially her unnatural hair color. She also thinks that Robbie and Cat are dating. Upset with Cat, Mamaw introduces Robbie to Brenda, a shy girl who is apparently more Robbie's "style." At school the next day, Robbie attempts to give an enthusiastic report on Vaudeville. Just as he starts the report on his laptop, Mamaw requests a video chat. Mamaw asks Robbie how to get on the internet, even though she was already on. Also, Mamaw notices that Robbie brought Rex to school, calling him a puppet. At Mamaw's apartment the next night, Robbie brings Cat again. Cat and Mamaw repeatedly argue, causing Robbie to burst with anger on the inside and cut the cord to his Mamaw's computer. Robbie then makes up a lie that the computer company canceled the internet so he and Cat don't have to go to Mamaw's house anymore. After that incident, Robbie grabs Cat's hand and pulls her out of Mamaw's apartment. Trivia *'Absent:' Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver. *This is the first time Trina is a central character in an episode, the second being Who Did It to Trina? and the third being How Trina Got In. *This is the only one that doesn't involve "tall tales" about Trina. *It is revealed that Trina has always insisted that one day isn't enough of a celebration for her coming into the world, so she has a birth''week'' instead. *Mamaw, played by Renée Taylor, is a parody of Renée's previous role as Sylvia Fine on The Nanny, ''acting overbearing to Robbie and setting him up on a date, as her character Sylvia often did with her daughter Fran Fine. *Sylvia Fine's husband's name was Morty, very similar to Mamaw's husband's name, Maury. *When Robbie and Cat go to Mamaw's house, Rex doesn't come. It is stated by Mamaw that Robbie takes Rex everywhere. Robbie could have left Rex at home to avoid Mamaw annoying him or he could have driven to her house and left Rex in the car. *The recording studio is called "Schneider's Sound Factory," a reference to the series creator, Dan Schneider. *There is a small reference to ''iCarly, another series created by Dan Schneider. Tori asked André what chiz is, chiz being a word frequently used in iCarly. *This episode may be a reference to the iCarly ''episode "iDon't Want to Fight", as the one of the characters in both shows fight with another main character, about a special gift, which was eventually traded.. *It is revealed that Cat loves "baby golf." *Due to Beck being absent from this episode, Jade makes only three minor appearances. *It is revealed that Cat has psychological problems, which have nothing to do with her red hair. *In this episode, there are a few references to the Disney Channel series ''Hannah Montana. The first one being when Robbie calls his Grandma Mamaw, which is what Miley and Jackson call their Grandma (played by Vicki Lawrence) on Hannah Montana. When Trina says "What has two thumbs and is already having a fantastic birthweek? This girl!" and when Andre says "What has two thumbs and knows how to help a friend write a song? This guy", it is similar to what Jackson said in one episode of Hannah Montana When Jackson said, "What has two thumbs and doesn't lose money? This guy!" along with when he says, "What has two thumbs and plenty of great ideas? This guy!" *Tori says "That's right, drink the garbage coffee" in a similar way Drake said "That's right, eat the chowder" in an episode of Drake & Josh. *Sikowitz doesn't appear in the episode. But appeared in the ending credits in a video on TheSlap. *'Ending Tagline:' "You failed." - Trina *This is the suggestions for Trina's Birthweek present: **Andre: Cheese **Robbie: Lotion **Cat: (Telling about her brother) **Jade: Talent **Sinjin: Sinjin's Bobble-Head *When Robbie says that the internet was "cancelled," and there was a pop-up that said so, the pop-up looked much like Microsoft Paint. Goofs *When Rex said "Hey, what's up girl, you got a numb tongue?" the closed captioning said "Hey, get the mucus out of your ear women." *When Trina says "What's going on?" her mouth doesn't move. Quotes Jade: You people give me a rash. (leaves table) Rex: (calling out) ''Rash, what kind of rash? '''Tori': Jade! Jade: Yeah? Tori: What should I get Trina? Jade: Talent. Sinjin: (Leaning on his hand and looking at Jade dreamily) Ahh, Jade is so pretty... Jade: 3, 2, 1... (Sinjin stands up and hurries away). Tori: The song was your present! Trina: How much did it cost? Tori: The song didn't cost money! Trina: (mockingly) Then it's not a present! Mamaw: A girl doesn't dye her hair that color unless she has psychological problems. Cat: My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems! Cat: That's too bad! Mamaw: That's terrible! Robbie: Yeah, it's a tragedy. Bye, Mamaw! Let's go Cat. (Grabs Cat's hand as they run out the door) Mamaw: But Robbie! I made you a chicken! Robbie: Give it to Brenda! Cat: Bye! Jade: Hey, Vega! Tori! Tori: What? Jade: Try this coffee and tell me what it tastes like. (Hands the cup to Tori) Tori: Okay. (Drinks the coffee) Hazelnut? Jade: I don't know, I found it in the garbage. (Tori does a spit take). Trina: Are you gonna finish that coffee? Tori: No, Jade found it in the -- You can have it. Trina: Thanks. (Trina blows her a kiss and walks away). Tori: (talking to herself) That's right. Drink the garbage coffee. Jade: But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end, when the monster gauged out Priscilla's eyes, which for whatever reason, I found really funny. Questions? Sinjin: (raises his hand) I have two questions... Jade: Okay, no questions, great, I'm done. (Robbie checks his phone) Robbie:Oh! It's Mamaw. Rex: (sarcastically) Who else would call you? Trina: Can I have a coffee? Producers: NO! Andre: (to Trina) It's not good. (takes a sip of it) So good. Mamaw: Why did you do that to your hair? Cat: What, you mean the color? Mamaw: Do you hate your mother? Cat: I love my mother! Songs *You're The Reason Gallery 104 04 104 104 104 104 104